


Warning

by dragonndoggod



Series: alt universe [9]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Cluelessness, Flirting, M/M, shirou is really getting tired of this shit, yonekuni is clueless, yonekuni needs to clear the air
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-30
Updated: 2010-08-30
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yonekuni has been spending more time talking to girls than Shirou.  Oushou sees how upset it makes his friend and confronts Yonekuni on it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warning

The cool breeze of late spring gently swayed the leaves of the tree he sat under, eating quietly as he watched something off into the distance. The book that lay by his side forgotten as he lost himself in his thoughts of morning and week. Every day for the past week, each one getting worse for him as they pasted. He had to watch from the side once again as the girls of their class and other classes surrounded Yonekuni. Each one offering promises of fun, and while he had faith in Yonekuni, he still had his doubts. Trying to talk to Yonekuni was like pulling teeth, he couldn’t the blond to talk to him any more. Or, at least, he wouldn’t talk to him with girls around. His spirit crushed and a heavy sigh, never noticing Oushou taking a seat next to him and plucking some food from the bento in his lap.

“Don’t tell me Madarame is the reason for you spacing out, Shirou,” he said after chewing and swallowing. “You’d normally see me before I see you.” The faint, almost humorless smile came and went as Shirou offered his friend the second bento he made and brought to school. He had made it with Yonekuni in mind, but since he had been surrounded by girls, he hadn’t had the chance to give it to him. ’Besides,’ he thought to himself, ‘he’s probably eating what the girls made him.’

He didn’t see the look Oushou gave him as they talked quietly and ate. Keeping his eyes down, never seeing the little glances his friend sent him. Didn’t see the inner turmoil his childhood friend was feeling and wondering if it would do any good to speak up. But when he saw the sadness in Shirou’s eyes, the sadness that he had to suffer alone made him decide what he was going to do. Finishing lunch, Shirou heading to the student council room while Oushou watched his friend leave. Once he was sure Shirou was out of site, Oushou headed to the one classroom he knew Madarame to be in. Pausing outside the door, hearing the soft sounds of giggling before quietly opening the door and from where he stood, he watched the one Shirou was so enamored with.

He never could understand what Shirou saw in the blond heavyweight. Couldn’t understand why his friend would put up with the verbal abuse for so long, even if Shirou was in love with the heavyweight, he didn’t deserve the treatment Madarame put him through. When he heard more giggling from the girls that seemed to hang off every word Madarame spoke, he couldn’t take it anymore. Pushing away from the doorway and approaching the group, he watched with little interest as the girls parted for him.

“Madarame. So, this is how you’ve been spending your time. Its no wonder Shirou’s depressed. Though, you wouldn’t know anything about it, would you?” He gave the blond an empty, sarcastic laugh while eyes narrowed at him. ”If you’re not going to notice how your actions hurt Shirou, then I’ll take him away from you.”

The girls that had parted for Oushou stepped back and away from the two males as they squared off. The sound of a chair being pushed back, Yonekuni standing up to his full height and glared at the one who had been a thorn in his side since the day he slept with Shirou. The words the middleweight spoke to him triggered something inside of him, though he knew what was being said was true didn’t mean he had to like them. ”Even though you’ve branded him with your scent, he’s still up for grabs. Especially with the way you’ve been treating him lately. I bet you didn’t know he’s been bringing you lunch every day, but since you’ve been pre-occupied with the girls that fawn over you that I’ve had the chance to eat what he’s been making you.” A smirk, his confidence rising. If his words didn’t move the blond into action, than he really would be free to take Shirou from Madarame.

“Just think about it. I will take him away if you don’t start noticing how you’re hurting him. He deserves more than what you’ve been giving him lately.” He turned and walked away, knowing that the blond was going to respond and he didn’t want to hear what Madarame had to say to him. Didn’t want to hear that arrogant voice of his. Closing the door behind him, he closed his eyes and breathed deeply. It hurt to push them, to give up the idea of ever being with Shirou but he knew this had to be done. With a firm resolve, he wished them both luck before heading back to his class.

As soon as the door closed, the girls gathered around Yonekuni once more, chattering and asking what the whole fuss was all about. He didn’t tell them, it wasn’t any of their business what that middleweight was talking about. Lost in his thoughts, thinking about what he was told. He knew Shirou was slowly drifting away from him while he spent his time talking to the girls that would surround him, only leaving when someone better came along. Only a few minutes until class started back up, the sound of the door opening and he looked up. The one he had been thinking about walked in. His heart skipped a beat when he met dark eyes and he could finally see what the middleweight was talking about. He could see the pain on Shirou’s face, which he tried to cover up with a forced smile.

Never thinking that talking to the girls he knew would get the usually upbeat wolf down. Didn’t know how hurt Shirou was when he spent his time talking to the girls who would push out their chests and doing their best to catch his attention. Though he talked to them, he wasn’t interested in what they were offering him. He wanted to keep up the appearance of his playboy ways, wanted to hear the flattery the gave him and feel the ego boost he always go when he heard them talk. The urge to reach out and comfort the male was there, but he wasn’t soft like the girls or smelt nice like them. He wouldn’t deny the fact that Shirou’s scent drew him in, couldn’t deny that fact that he couldn’t stomach the idea of others getting closer to what was his.

When class ended, he saw the longing look Shirou gave him. Could see the flash of desire only to see it pushed back and out of his sight as several girls surrounded him, completely blocking his view. ’Shit,’ he thought to himself as he remembered what Shirou’s friend threatened with. He needed to break free from those he surrounded himself with, needed to be true to what he felt. When the girls finally left, he found himself alone once more and kicked at the floor before heading home.

Entering the apartment, he could hear the sounds of his brother and Noririn in the room he past, hearing them talk openly about anything and everything before he entered his own room and closed the door. Stripping off his uniform, he glanced at his bed before entering the shower, letting the hot water rain down on him. Washing and drying off, he slipped on some comfortable clothes and eyed the bed once more before laying down. Wishing that the bed still held Shirou’s scent. Though he compared Shirou to the smell of girls, the scent the heavyweight gave off seemed to tease him, drawing him in for more. Laying down and pulling the blankets up to ward off the chill he felt. As he closed his eyes, the idea of taking Shirou out somewhere, maybe pull him closer to the way he was before he started drifting away. Maybe reclaim the closeness they lost. With that thought, he drifted off.

His eyes snapped open as soft sunshine filtered through the halfway open curtains and blinds. The sun slowly rising in the sky as he sat up, a brief look at the alarm clock on the night stand before getting up. The apartment was unusually quiet, not a word or sound from Kunimasa’s room as he grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator before heading back to his room to get dressed. Closing the door behind him as he left, walking slowly to school, he knew he had to pull Shirou off to the side once the heavyweight got to school. Corner him and reinforce his scent brand, among other things. Hiding the smile behind a hand, ignoring those who would stare at him from afar.

Taking his seat, he didn’t have to wait long for the door to open and the one he had been waiting for walking in. Watching out of the corner of his eyes as Shirou slipped his bag off his shoulder and took his seat. He could feel his pulse slowly pick up and start to race as he kept glancing at Shirou in secret. He shouldn’t be nervouse like this, shouldn’t feel this way, but when Shirou didn’t turn to him or speak to him, it didn’t sit right with him. Pushing his chair away, he stood in front of the male’s desk and waited for the lanky boy to look up. And when he did, he nearly tripped over what he was going to say but cleared his throat to cover his mistake.

“Iinchou,” he leaned a little closer and slowly started to smile which faltered and he leaned in further. ”Why don’t we-” he paused, watching as Shirou pulled off his glasses and looked up at him, dark eyes narrowing. ”Madarame?” He reached out to cup Shirou’s chin, frowning when Shirou pulled back with a confused look. About to speak, opening his mouth, the girls of his class came in, surrounding him like they normally did. He waited to hear Shirou speak up, to say something to him. To demand the girls to let him go. But when he looked over, watching as Shirou open and his book and start to read, ignoring what was going on to the side.

Class starting, he shook the girls off and kept his gaze on Shirou, ignoring the lecturing teacher. Saw and watched the male fidget in his seat. He caught himself smiling when he saw the little glances the male gave him through out the period. Once break started, the teacher leaving and the girls for once had something better to do than bother him, he grabbed Shirou by the wrist and dragged him away. The demanding words, questions asked to his back, everything was ignored as he pulled the male into an empty classroom and pushed him against the wall. The struggling hands against his chest as he sniffed along the male’s neck. A groan and a light shudder, the sound of Shirou’s voice reached him.

He looked up, seeing the confused look on the heavyweight’s face. ”Madarame, I don’t know what you’re doing, but you need to stop.” Feeling Shirou jerk out of his grasp and away, straightening his clothes. ”If you’re looking for a cheap thrill to get off on, try one of the girls that follow you around,” the cool and collected voice said before walking out, leaving him in his place. Dumbfounded, he watched as his boyfriend leave. ’What the hell happened?’ Yonekuni thought to himself, eyes narrowing. Shirou never talked to him like that, and though he seemed calm, he could detect the faint tremor in the male’s voice.

If he where to admit it to himself about this, he treated Shirou with the same contempt so many times. A shake of his head, he followed Shirou back to class.

The rest of the day turned out the same way it started. The feeling of being ignored, looked over and as if he wasn’t there. And when he did catch Shirou’s eyes, he watched as they turned away with little emotion. Anger and confusion rose in him at the treatment and when one of Shirou’s friend’s placed their hand’s on the male’s shoulder, leaning in and quietly talking to the male, he slammed his hands on the desk and stood up. Chair falling backwards, he ignored it as he glared and chased away the one who dared touch what was his.

The sound of a growl and a second chair toppling over. ”Madarame! I don’t know what has gotten into you and why you find it so interesting to harass me, but you need to knock it off.” He watched as gray eyes flashed, shocking him. His lover never talked to him like that, never talked back and never rose his voice to him.

“I have every right to “butt in” as you say. You’re mine and since you’re mine, I have every right to chase off any males that come sniffing around my bitch.” The murmuring of their classmates around them died down as they heard their class president laugh. ”Really Madarame. That’s rich coming from you,” His eyes widened when he saw tears trailing down Shirou’s face. ”Since when did you ever consider me “yours”?” Everyone watched as their proud president brushed away tears. ”Weren’t you the one who told me that “You would rather be with girls? Be with the ones that throw themselves at you? Be with those who don’t disgust you?”” Shirou said softly, looking up into startled blue eyes.

“You don’t know who much my heart broke. But, I pulled together.” He watched as Shirou reached into his pocket and pulled something small out. ”You see, after you said that to me, watching with a disgusted look on your face as I nearly broke down in tears, a friend of mine comforted me. Told me how much he loved me.” A warm smile on Shirou’s face, a smile he hadn’t had the chance to see on Shirou’s face. ”And you know what, I grew to love him too.”

Yonekuni finally saw the item that Shirou had pulled out, a small gold band that he had slipped on the ring finger of his left hand. ”You had your chance, Yonekuni.” His head jerked at the sound of his name. ”Goodbye,” he watched as the crowd around them parted, revealing the one who held Shirou’s heart. He wanted say something but found his voice gone as Shirou walked away, his hand clasped someone else’s hand. Not his. The distant sound of ringing, annoying and getting steadily louder.

His hand automatically shout out and slammed on the alarm clock, shutting off the ringing. Eyes opening slowly, seeing the familiar ceiling of his bedroom. A dream, just a dream and nothing more. Slowly sitting up, the faint trembling of his hands and the racing of his heart told him that it hadn’t been a dream but a nightmare.

Never had he been so relieved to be awake. The words that the middleweight said to him the day before echoed in his mind, as if reminding him of both the threat and the dream he had. He knew he couldn’t let what he dreamt come to life, couldn’t allow Shirou to get the wrong idea. A quick shower, dressing and leaving, never bothering to greet the half asleep Kunimasa and the wide awake Noririn. Pulling the jacket he wore closer, he tolerated the brisk wind, watching and waiting for Shirou to approach.

A sniff to the air, turning and watching the quiet boy approach, forcing himself to remain still all the while shooting the one by Shirou’s side a dark and dirty look. Finally, when he couldn’t stand it any longer, he pushed himself away from and towards Shirou, ignoring the pleased look Oushou wore. Biting his tongue when the middleweight touched the male’s hand, finding himself growling when the touch lingered before the offending hand pulled away. The look Oushou gave him as he walked away told him that he would make good on the threat he gave him yesterday.

Walking side by side with the heavyweight, the feel of a hand grasping his arm stopped him. Looking down, watching as Shirou unwound the scarf he wore and wrapped it around his neck. The lower part of his face covered by the cloth, he breathed deeply. A heavy scent that belonged to Shirou alone filled his senses and he was glad that the scarf covered his lips, hiding the smile he wore. Entering the class, feeling Shirou start to withdraw into himself and he wouldn’t have any of that. As they where the only one’s there, Yonekuni pushed Shirou against his desk, his head against Shirou’s shoulder.

“You know,” he whispered into Shirou’s ear. ”I didn’t know that talking to the girls had upset you,” he pulled the scarf down and nipped the dangling earlobe. The hitch in Shirou’s breath, the low moan that his boyfriend tried to muffle. ”Just because I talked to them, doesn’t mean I want anything from them,” nosing down the bare neck, licking and almost tasting Shirou’s scent. ”You shouldn’t worry, they pale in comparison to you. They’ll never match up.” Pulling away, he brushed away dark hair to looking into dark eyes. ”Keep your weekend free,” he watched the blush rise and could see the gears in the male’s head turn. He gave Shirou a look before brushing his lips across parted lips, slipping his tongue in briefly, only pulling back when he heard voices at the door.

The girls that been hounding Yonekuni entered the class, started approaching and stopped halfway, their face paling. Yonekuni looked at the girls then to Shirou, seeing the little smile that his boyfriend tried to hid. He waited to see what the girls would do, seeing and hearing them mutter excuses as they turned away. He shrugged, he didn’t need them anyway and kept the scarf close, breathing in the scent as the day passed.

By the end of the day, Yonekuni waited as Shirou packed his bag, watching as the one he chose turned to him and walked with him out of school. His hand shot out, stopping Shirou from parting ways with him at the station and instead, dragged Shirou to his home. ”Yonekuni?” He didn’t answer Shirou and instead, pulled the scarf that his lover had wrapped around his neck off and slipped it back over and around Shirou’s neck. Pulling the male into his room, he used the scarf to intensify the scent brand that Shirou had started.


End file.
